


We'll Be Miles Apart

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, college acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets into Columbia. Dean isn't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Miles Apart

Dean stared at the ceiling, fingers tapping to the beat of the song he was listening to. He closed his eyes and began mouthing the words, losing himself in it.

He jumped when a sudden weight landed on top of him. His eyes snapped open to see Castiel straddling his hips. He laughed when Dean glarred at him.

“You think that’s funny?” Dean demanded, tickling Castiel’s sides. The younger boy laughed and Dean flipped them over, boxing him in so he couldn’t escape.

“Stop!” Cas gasped, tears running down his face. Dean kissed them away, then kissed Cas to help him calm down.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” They kissed again, then brushed their noses together.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but isn’t Gabe here?”

“I got this,” Castiel pushed Dean off of him and crawled to the edge of the bed. Dean licked his lips at the view when he leaned over to get his bag from the floor.

He took out a manila envelope and laid it between them. The seal of Columbia University was brazened on it.

“Did you get in?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t open it.”

“Cas, this is your dream school.”

“I know.”

“So, open it!” Castiel picked up the letter, hands shaking. He stared at for a long time, then shook his head.

“I can’t. They said no, I just know it.”

“Give me that, you baby.” Dean took the letter from him and tore it open. He took out the papers and started reading.

“Dear Mr. Shurley,” He said, looking up at Cas. His eyes were tightly closed. “We are please to inform you that-”

“I got in?” Castiel whispered.

“You got in!” Dean dropped the letter and hugged Cas. He gasped when his boyfriend started sqeeuzing the life out of him.

“I got in!”

“I’m so proud of you, Cas,” Dean said. For as long as he could remember, Cas had dreamed of going to the same college tht his dad had attended. He had memroblia decorating his room, he looked at the website every week, he had stressed over his appilication letter for weeks. Now all of his work had paid off and Dean was the first person that he shaired it with.

“I can’t believe I got in. I have to go tell my dad.” He kissed Dean, hard and deep, then ran out the door. Dean smiled and laid back down.

“Cas sure left in a hurry,” Mary said, when he came downstairs.

“He got into Columbia. He had to go tell everyone.”

“Oh, honey. Are you okay?” Dean tilted his head.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Columbia’s a long ways away.” Dean sighed.

“I know. And it sucks, but it’s his dream, Mom. I can handle it for him.” Mary smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Then, I’m very happy for him.”

Dean wasn’t so lucky. Almost all of his letters were rejections.

He acted like it didn’t bother him, and it didn’t really. He had a secure football scholarship at the same college Gabe went to and had already made plans to room with him. That didn’t mean he didn’t have high hopes everytime he got a letter.

Cas was with him through every one, running a comforting hand over his back.

“I can’t believe you’re going to New York,” Dean said one night when they were laying in Castiel’s bed. Chuck was taking him over spring break to look around the campus and get a feel for the city.

“I just wish you could go,” Cas responded, tugging Dean’s shirt lightly. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll be here when you get back. It’s only a few days.”

“Yeah,” Cas said, laying his head against his chest. “Only a few days.”

~*~

Dean rode with Becky to the airport when she went to pick Cas and Chuck up.

He had gone camping with John and Sam like he always did on break, but damn did he miss Cas. He wasn’t used to being away from him for so long, not even when they were sick.

“How are you doing, Dean?” She asked, when they were inside, waiting.

“I’m good.”

“I mean, with this. Cas leaving.”

“I’m….It’s his dream school. I’m not not gonna keep him from that, no matter how much I’ll miss him.”

“You’re a good guy, Dean.” Becky said.

“Thanks.”

“We’re having a get together for him in few weeks. Some of Chuck’s college friends are going to come and give him some advice. You should come.”

“We’ll see.”

People started coming in then. Dean spotted Castiel at the same time Cas saw him. He ran right passed the baggage claim to him.

“I missed you,” He whispered, against Dean’s neck. Dean chuckled.

“You gone for five days.” He held Cas tighter. “I missed you, too.”

Chuck talked about the trip the whole way home. Castiel sat quietly in the back, holding tightly to Dean’s hand.

They got at Dean’s house and went straight to his bedroom. Castiel wrapped himself in Dean’s blankets and nestled against him, kissing all over his face and neck. Dean pulled his chin up to kiss his lips.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just want to be close to you.” They kissed again and Castiel pushed Dean’s over shirt off his shoulders.

Dean was glad he’d had the foresight to lock the door.

~*~

As Dean had guessed, the party the Shurley’s had for Cas was a boring affair of guys Chuck’s age talking about their good old days and their wives drinking. Dean wished he could have a drink.

The more people that talked to Castiel, the more uncomfortable he looked. When Chuck gave a speech about how excited and proud he was that his son was following in his footsteps, Castiel started shaking lightly. Dean was about to ask of he was okay when Chuck asked if there was anything he wanted to say.

Castiel stood and looked at all of them.

“Thank you all for coming but I’m not going to Columbia.” He ran from the room, leaving everyone in a shocked silence. Dean was the first to move.

“I’ll go talk to him. Just stay here.” Chuck and Becky nodded.

Dean walked up the stairs and knocked on Cas’s door. He pushed it open and closed it again before turning to look at Cas. He was curled up under his blankets in the dark, crying. Dean sat next to him.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Cas,” Dean tugged the blanket back and wiped Castiel face. “Talk to me.”

“Over one thousand miles.”

“What?”

“That’s the distance between here and New York. Over a thousand miles, Dean. Everyone keeps telling me that I’m going to meet all these amazing people and do these amzing things and all I can think about is that I’ll be a thousand miles from the only thing I care about.” Dean smiled sadly.

“Oh, baby.”

“I thought I was going die when we were apart for five days. How could handle _years_  without you?”

“It won’t be years,” Dean said. “It will be months. And we’ll talk everyday. We can do this.”

“I can’t lose you,” Cas whispered. “I can’t.”

“You won’t.” Dean looked into his watery eyes seriously. “You are it for me. I’ll never feel this way again. You’re my best friend, you’re everything.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too.” Dean pulled him into a hug. “That’s why you to go. You’ve been dreaming about Columbia since we were kids. I want you to go.”

Castiel didn’t say anything. He just burrowed into Dean’s chest. Dean bit his lip.

“Cas?”

“What?”

“I got a letter from MIT.” Castiel sat back, eyes wide.

“I didn’t know you applied.”

“I had some extra cash. I thought what the hell?”

“Well?”

“I haven’t opened it.”

“Dean!” Castiel hit him.

“Hey! Knock it off.” Dean caught his wrist.

“It’s MIT!”

“I know. Why would MIT want me? I just did it as a joke on myself.”

“Dean. You are smart. You’re so, so smart. If they don’t want you they’re crazy.” Dean shook his head.

“Will you open it with me?”

“Of course.”

Dean snuck him out the back door and they ran across the street. They found themselves in the same position that they were in when Castiel got his letter. Dean took a breath and opened it.

His expression didn’t change as his eyes flitted over the words. He folded it when he was done and put it back in the envelope.

“Well?”

“They want me to play football,” Dean said, fighting a smile. Castiel screamed. Literally.

“I told you,” He said, hugging Dean. “I told you.”

Dean squeezed him and kissed his neck. John appeared at the door, looking shocked.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

“Dean’s going to MIT!” John stared at his son.

“Is that true?”

“I got in.” He broke into a smile and pulled Dean up into a hug.

“Good job, son.”

Dean walked Castiel back to his house, holding him down so he wouldn’t float away with elation. Everyone looked up when they came in.

“I’m going to Columbia,” Cas said.

“I’m going to MIT.”

Everyone clapped and congratulated them. They started telling them how incredible college was and everything that they were going to be able to do. Dean pulled Castiel closer, kissing his temple.

They could make this work.


End file.
